Saved By A Vampire
by CocoPixie
Summary: After Negan abandoned the last two women who got infected by walkers, he continues his solo journey. Unfortunately, he has a terrible sense of direction and winds up lost and surrounded by walkers. But is that all that's there? He may have a very hungry and angry vampire to worry about as well. **Takes Place During Here's Negan**
1. Chapter 1: Alone Again

_"So Go Die."_

Those were his last words to the woman who got bit. He was so tired of people dying on him. They're so weak but he was strong and only the strong survive. Also, the ones which knew where they were going, which Negan did not.

He groaned in frustration as he walked in circles. His method was scream, kill walkers that got attracted by the scream, then scream again.

Eventually, he moved forward to see a large lake and a cabin on the other side.

Water _and_ shelter? He was in luck!

Well, that's after he checked around. He began to rush toward the pond to get some water. He was in such a rush he didn't see the bear trap that laid sprung. And he stepped right into it with his left foot. He fell face first into the dirt.

" **Fuck!** " He growled and looked down at the trap that closed in on his foot. He grabbed the rifle in his bag and put it on safety. He then lowered it to use the long barrel to try and pry it open. He struggled for a while until the barrel broke from the force.

"Fucking shit!" He screamed in anger.

He should've kept his mouth shut because now he can hear the sound of walkers approaching. His gun was broken, all his weapons were in his bag which were difficult to reach.

He was truly _fucked_.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, embracing his fate. A tear went down his cheek, "I'm sorry Lucille". But it seemed that the universe wasn't done with Negan just yet. He suddenly didn't hear anything. He opened his eyes to see the bodies of the walkers on the ground.

He then heard the sound of boots walking to his side. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure.

"The fuck, it's like 80 degrees out here, the fuck are you wearing a cloak for?" He shouted at the stranger.

The figure didn't speak, instead, they walked to his foot and tore open the trap.

"Hey easy that's my foot!" Negan winced in pain and moved his foot away. Negan struggled to sit up and when he finally did he looked at the figure. He was quiet, not sure if he should say thanks or be prepared to attack.

The figure stood up and began to walk away.

Negan tilted his head in confusion and used his rifle to stand up. "Keep walking!" He shouted before he fell back down on his ass. He looked down at his foot, he was losing a lot of blood.

"H-Hey wait come back!" He shouted back at the stranger then fell unconscious.

The figure was back and sighed in annoyance. They moved him to stand up and leaned against them. They then grabbed his back and began to make their way to the cabin across the pond.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger

_"Lucille, I love you baby."_

 _"You wait until now to tell me?"_

 _"Always the sarcastic one." Negan smiled and held his wife's hand as she laid there on the hospital bed._

 _Few moments of silence went by before he realized she was gone._

 _Tears fell down his cheeks then he looked up at the sound of screaming. He walked over to the door to see what was going on. Negan then heard growling behind him and turned around._

 _Lucille had fallen off the bed, growling, and moaning. Negan backed away against the door and a walker's arm shoot through it, grabbing him by the neck._

" **FUCK**!" Negan shot up from the bed covered in sweat.

He rubbed his face and looked around. He was in the cabin he saw before he passed out!

 _But how did he get here?_

Negan moved to get up from the bed but stopped as he felt the pain of his wounds. That's when he noticed he was shirtless and bandaged up. One around his stomach and one around his foot.

He tried to recall what happened before he passed out to try and figure out who the hell brought him here.

 **The figure…**

The one he insulted. They must've come back and helped him. But why? He was a complete asshole. Guess that would be one of Negan's first questions.

He laid back on the bed, sighing and then saw the glass of water and plate of food on the side table to his right.

Okay, **NOW** he felt horrible. This person saved him, bandaged him, and fed him. Negan took the glass of water and finished it in two gulps. It had been a while since he had fresh water.

The door to the room opened and Negan set the glass down, looking at who came in.

A woman with long black hair with curls at the end wearing a long black jacket, black jeans, black gloves, and black combat boots walked in.

"You think you got enough black on?" He said sarcastically then froze when the woman turned to face him.

She had tan skin and brown eyes. Her stare was intense and Negan cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I see you're feeling well." She said as she walked over to the side table and refilled his glass.

Negan watched her, she was definitely a prettier face than the others he met during the outbreak.

"Or maybe not?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Negan snapped out of it and averted his gaze. "N-No I'm fine. Sorry didn't mean to stare. I, uh….thanks for saving my ass." He finally looked back at her.

The woman just nodded, "Part of me didn't want to."

"Don't blame you, I was a dick." Negan chuckled and took the glass.

"Name's Negan." He extended his hand to her.

The woman didn't shake his hand but nodded, "Razia."

"That's a beautiful name, is it Indian?"

"Arabic, it means happy."

"Huh, well for someone whose name means happy you sure don't look like it," He joked and she just rolled her eyes, "Just trying to make light of everything…Are you Arabic?".

"Persian." Razia answered as she walked over to the window and watched the view before her.

"Cool." Negan nodded and set the glass down on the table, "So I imagine there are more people living here, it's a big cabin and all." He said as he took the plate of food and began to eat.

"Just me."

"Were there more before?" Negan watched her body language as her back faced him.

"Not here, but yes."

"I assume they're no longer here, just like most people." Negan's gaze became soft.

Razia nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Negan said softly.

"Thank you. I am sure you have lost people you love too."

"Yeah, but I guess that's the norm now right?"

"Tragically."

Negan nodded and set the empty plate on the table. He leaned against the pillow and watched her. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you survive out here for so long?" He couldn't take the silence, it would drive him crazy.

"Instincts."

"Come on doll, you didn't even have weapons when you saved me. Speaking of which…Did you get mine?" Negan looked at the floor.

"It's in the living room, and I don't need weapons, you just have to be smart about situations."

"Well forgive me for not believing you, doll. But I'd like to know the woman who saved me and then I'll share information." He looked back at her.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Razia turned around and took off her black cloak.

"Yup." Negan winked.

The woman shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed. "As I said before I don't need weapons to take those things out." She shrugged.

Negan sat up more and leaned closer to her. "What about the people?"

"I hide." Razia shrugged and looked away from him.

"When did that stop working?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bullet graze wound on your shoulder." Negan pointed to it.

Razia looked at her right shoulder and fixed the shirt collar to hide it. She sighed then turned to face him and now realized how close he was. Her stare was intense again. "I made mistakes and I learned."

"Well, I think…Wait…What's up with your teeth?"

"What are you talking about?"

Negan's eyes grew wide when he got a better look.

"You have fangs! What kind of joke is that?" He backed away on the bed.

Razia got up and sighed in frustration. "It's fake just used to scare people." She lied.

"Well, it worked. But why'd you have to keep them on when talking to me?" He relaxed a little, believing her lie.

"Force of habit," She shrugged and made her way to the door, she turned to look at him, "Get some sleep."

"Okay, but when I wake up I better see those things out." He gave her a little smirk. He laid back in the bed and covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes.

Razia shook her head and left the room. She made her way to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She gently touched her fangs and sighed. There was no way to hide this. She either needed to limit her interactions with him and hope he leaves or have her back to him whenever she speaks.

There was no way he was going to stay calm when he would discover her secret. That she was a vampire…


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking the Ice

Two days past and Razia was sure to keep her distance from him. How could she keep using the same excuse over and over about her fangs? This is why she never kept company, everyone she met freaked out. Rightfully so though.

The vampire sighed and decided to peek in Negan's room to see how he was. He was by his bed, backing facing her and oh yeah he was shirtless. Razia's eyes began to wander. She watched him put his shirt back on and she blushed. Razia quietly closed the door all the way. She cleared her throat and went outside to go hunting.

Later that evening she returned with a large deer. She knew he needed to eat after resting for two whole days. Razia walked inside and nearly jumped when she saw Negan on the other side.

"Holy shit dollface!" His hand on his chest, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Razia decided to not open her mouth to avoid him from seeing her fangs. She mumbled a 'sorry' and walked over to the kitchen. She threw the deer on the counter and took a knife to begin cutting into it.

"Hey, you want help with that?" Negan asked softly, his hand moved to gently hold her that had the knife.

Razia shook her head, moved her hand away from his, and continued cutting.

"Fine but I set the table and get the glasses." Negan winked at her and went to grab the plates and glasses.

Razia stared at the deer parts she was cutting.

 _He wanted her to join him for dinner?_ **Shit.** _She can't, she won't, how can she? He'll see and he'll ask questions again._

Anxiety kicked in and her hands began to shake, **what was she going to do?**

She heard him walk toward the fridge and took a deep breath to calm down then went back to cutting.

"What kind of alcohol you got?" Negan asked looking in the fridge.

"I should have a bottle of vodka." She said softly.

"Oh ho ho, she speaks!" Negan smirked and found the bottle. He walked over to her and smiled. His large frame leaned over the counter and looked at her.

"You are a sight to behold, doll." He leaned a little closer to her, observing her features.

Razia rolled her eyes and looked at him with an unamused expression and deer blood splatter on her face.

Negan moved a hand to use his thumb to wipe some of the blood off of her right cheek. "Better." He smiled.

Razia turned as red as a rose and looked away from him. "Go set the table." She muttered.

Negan laughed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He did so then sat at the table.

Twenty minutes of him just staring at her, the deer was finally done cooking. Razia brought the meat over and set it on his plate but not hers. She sat across from him at the table.

Negan didn't move to eat though, his brows furrowed and he looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not hungry." Razia quickly poured herself a glass of vodka. She really hated alcohol, the bottle was left her by the previous owners, but she needed an excuse to distract him.

Negan just nodded and began to eat. He thought for a while as to why she was so quiet and almost uncomfortable. He decided to break the silence. Maybe telling him about himself would ease her?

"You know you catch deer way easier than I ever did. I remember when I was with a group of teenagers and we were scouting for food we found a wounded deer. But those pussies wouldn't put it out of its misery, so I used my knife and spared the deer and got us food. But you, you work hard for your food." Negan looked up at her.

"Fascinating." She said as she tried not to gag the vodka.

"Ya know doll I don't have to talk, I was just being friendly." Negan sad getting a little frustrated.

Razia looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to company." She set her glass down.

Negan noticed saw the tips of her fangs and decided to say nothing about it. "It's okay doll, I just want to get to know you more, and also to make sure you know I'm a good guy." He smiled.

Razia smiled a little, "I can tell you are, just a little rough around the edges. There's honestly not much to know about me, but I'm interested in your travels, I mean I haven't been out past twenty miles of this place."

"Wow. That's still impressive." Negan smiled and took another bite of his food.

Razia shrugged and gestured him to continue.

Negan continued to tell her about his travels but Negan being Negan he overexaggerated a lot of parts.

Anything to impress a pretty girl right?

The curly black haired woman laughed a little at some of his stories, she could tell he was exaggerating but she still found it cute.

After two hours, Negan was done with his dinner (and his stories) and placed his dishes in the sink. He turned back to Razia who was sitting at the table still.

"Hey Razia, can I say something?" He smiled.

Razia was surprised he didn't call her 'doll', she turned to him and nodded.

"You got a pretty ass smile." Negan winked and leaned against the counter facing her.

Razia blushed, "Thanks, you do too."

Negan laughed a little and walked over to her. He moved a hand to gently take hers.

Razia watched him carefully when suddenly her stomach growled. Negan chuckles, "You were hungry. Sit tight I'll make you a plate."

She immediately got up and walked past him, "It's okay." Razia sped out of the kitchen and headed for the front door.

Negan ran after her, "Hey doll, what the fuck? There's plenty of deer left for you!."

"Stay inside." Razia just said and went out the door.

Negan rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Chicks." He sighed and went to the living room. He fell asleep on the couch while waiting for her to come back.

 **Hours later…**

Razia finally came back and she expected Negan to be asleep in his room. Which is why she didn't bother to clean up the bloody mess on and around her mouth. She quietly entered the cabin and headed toward her room. She was so focused that she didn't see Negan walking toward the hallway after her.

"Doll?"

 _Razia froze._

Negan saw the blood on the wood floor and looked at her. Her back facing him.

"Doll are you hurt?" He walked toward her and moved a hand to rest on her shoulder.

Razia shrugged his hand off, "Fine, give me a minute."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me? No, I'm not giving you a 'minute', you're injured let me help." Negan turned her around.

It was his turn to freeze and he almost went pale.

There was the pretty girl he was flirting with a few hours ago with her mouth covered in blood and fangs sticking out.

Razia looked down at the ground, not meeting his gaze.

"What the fuck?!" His eyes were wide.


	4. Chapter 4: You're A What!

"What the _**Fuck**_?!" Negan repeated.

Razia said nothing, she went through this a few times. She turned around and walked into her room.

Negan stood there, shocked, he watched her leave and walked back over to the couch. He sat down and smoothed his hand over his face in frustration. He thought for a long while about what to do. He eventually fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Razia stepped out of her room and walked into his. The bed was empty but his things were still there. She sighed and packed them up.

Negan awoke at the sound of something being dropped on the ground. He looked around and saw his things and weapons by his feet. He turned his head from side to side to see where Razia was but she was gone. He sighed and looked at his bag.

 _She could've eaten me…But maybe she was trying to fatten me up to eat?_

 _No no…_

 _She could've killed me while I was sleeping….unless she likes to play with her food…_

 ** _GODDAMMIT!_**

Negan got up and marched to her room, barging in. He saw her on the bed, a photo in her lap and looked at her sternly.

"Explanation. **NOW**." He demanded.

Razia jumped a little when he barged in. She rolled her eyes at his demand. "Why do you care, take your things and go." She said.

Negan sat down on the chair across from her bed, he was starting to become impatient. "You could've eaten me, killed me, or whatever vampires do! But you didn't. Why and how the fuck is this shit real?" His eyes intensely stared at her.

Razia felt the stare and matched his intensity. "I still can if you want." She said with a deadpan expression.

"Don't get fucking near me not until I hear how this happened." Negan showed her that he brought his bat with him.

Razia rolled her eyes, "Calm yourself. The last thing you need is a fight with a vampire, you won't win."

" _Wanna bet?_ " Negan gripped the bat tighter.

Razia raised a brow. "Don't be a fool. Don't be like everyone else."

"I'm not because I'm sure you killed them. And the fact that you're not defending yourself proves it." Negan got up and walked toward her.

Razia got up and stared up at him, "Why should I defend myself to someone who doesn't listen?"

"You haven't even tried!" Negan exclaimed.

"I don't need to, everyone always reacts the same what does my story and how it happened, change that?!" Razia pushed him back with force.

Negan fell to the ground and the bat fell out of his hand.

"Leave." Razia pointed to the door, she walked out of her room and headed for the front door. She opened the door and pointed to the outside.

Negan got up and leaned to the side against the wall. He chuckled a little, "Damn doll, you pack a punch." He moved off of the wall then charged toward her.

"NEGAN STOP!" Razia screamed as he tackled her. It caused both of them to fall out of the front door and onto the grass. He pinned her arms down.

"Talk. **NOW**!" He growled.

Razia kicked him in the stomach and scratched his cheek. She pushed him off of her.

Negan fell hard on the ground. "FUCK!"

Razia was about to pin him down in return when she heard walkers. She picked Negan up by the collar with one hand and threw him inside the house. She turned around as the walkers neared her. She roared in anger and sliced up the walkers.

Negan slowly got up and watched her tear apart the walkers.

There were walkers heading towards Negan. Razia immediately ran toward them and killed them but one snuck up behind her and bit her arm.

"NO!" Negan moved quicker to get up on his feet.

Razia tore the walker's head off and killed the rest of them. She ran toward the lake, shouting for the rest of the heard to follow her.

Negan ran back inside, shutting the door. He grabbed his things and walked back out the door. "No fucking way, fuck this place!" He began to walk down the path in the woods when he saw the trail of walker parts. He began to follow them and sure enough, he found Razia at the end of the trail. Her body lay limp on the shore of the lake where they first met.

Negan stood there, contemplating on what to do. He could at least check to see if she's alive? He made his way over to her and went on his knees. He moved to gently scoop her body into his arms. "Razia?" He asked softly. He brushed the loose strands of her curly hair aside to look at her.

Suddenly her eyes opened and brown hues met his. "Fuck's sake…" Negan sighed. She made no response. He scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the cabin.

Negan took her to the couch and started the fireplace. He set his bag down and brought the first aid supplies from the room he was staying in.

He took off her cloak and saw two bites, one on her neck and one on her arm. His brows furrowed at the one on her neck but he would ask later if she answered. He cleaned up the bite on her arm and wrapped it up. He wasn't even sure if she was going to make it. But then again since she really is a vampire…

 _Maybe it's different?_

He sighed and covered her torso with his leather jacket. He sat in the armchair that sat across the couch and watched her. He fell asleep watching her next morning, he would get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Past and Present

It was 3 am in the morning and Negan woke up from a nightmare. He dreamt that Razia ate him.

 _ **Wonderful, right?**_

He had woken up sweating. He got up from the chair and drank some water. He then heard growling and sighed sadly. "Dammit." He whispered. He knew what that meant. He turned around and walked to the couch, grabbing his bat. He knelt by Razia's body and watched her.

Razia turned to her left side on the couch, facing away from him. She groaned and mumbled incoherently. Negan sighed in relief, "Thank fuck." He then thought about his dream and decided to take a precaution. He grabbed some rope and tied her right wrist, which was the closest to him, to the coffee table.

He went back to the armchair and fell back asleep. He slept a little better knowing she was restrained.

 _ **9:00 am...**_

Razia woke up slowly and felt something wrong. She tugged her right arm and growled in anger as she realized ti was tied. She turned to her right to face Negan and saw him sleeping. She grabbed his leather jacket with her left hand and threw it at him.

"Wake up." She hissed.

Negan jumped and grabbed the jacket from the floor. "Well, morning to you too." He mumbled and went to grab a glass of water.

"What is the meaning of this?" Razia struggled.

"Precaution, miss vampire." He brought the glass over to her.

Razia raised a brow.

"Oh come on, vampires drink water." Negan raised the glass to her lips.

Razia parted them and drank some. She glared at Negan when he set the glass on the table.

"Now that that's done. You ready to talk now?" Negan asked.

Razia growled but noticed the three scratches on his right cheek.

Negan chuckles, "You left me quite a mark, I might leave one too, but I really don't want to doll." He looked at the rope and sighed. "Don't make me regret this." He moved to untie the rope.

Razia moved to sit up on the couch then saw the bandage on her arm. She ripped it off.

Negan turned around to see that and raised a brow. "You're welcome." He then got a better look and saw that the bite...Faded? He walked to her and took her arm, looking at it closer.

"Okay, _now_ you have to explain." He looked at her.

Razia glared for a bit then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Negan grabbed his jacket and placed it over her. Razia just nodded in thanks. She adjusted the straps of her black tank top and took a deep breath.

Negan moved to sit across from her.

"I was turned by my ex, let's call him Jacob. The moment the outbreak happened...We had drunk sex. I woke up the next morning to find these on my neck." She pointed to the two holes on the skin of her neck that covered her jugular vein. "I asked him why he said 'Immunity'. I didn't understand how or if any of this was real until he and his friends taught me how to use my abilities. Once I did, I ran away from him. I didn't want this, if I was going to die then I was going to die, he shouldn't be allowed to decide that." She sighed softly.

Negan took out the photo she was holding the other day from his jean pocket.

The photo was of Razia's wedding.

"This guy you mean? Didn't know you were married." Negan threw the photo toward her.

Razia made no effort to grab it. "How did you get that?"

"Snooped around when you were asleep. Wanted to see what else were you lying about." Negan shrugged.

"Negan look, I lied about my fangs because you obviously would freak out and not believe me." Razia sighed in frustration.

"Yet I still did. So lying to me made no difference." He shrugged.

Razia picked the photo up and looked at it with regret.

"That's not Jacob is it?" Negan raised a brow.

"No. This was my ex-husband..." Razia said sadly.

"What happened to him?"

"He married me."

Negan stayed silent.

"I was...In an arranged marriage with him by our families. I had no say. But he never mistreated me...Yet I felt no love for him...I-I fell in love with Jacob...He was passionate, kind, and adventurous. He had a bad boy look to him but he was sweet...He was a singer in a band...We had an affair and I divorced my husband and ran away with Jacob to Georgia to start a new life. And well I guess I did...I guess we all did." Razia put the photo down. "I may have felt no love for my ex-husband but he never betrayed me, lied to me...He tried so hard and I was so terrible..." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's a pretty shitty thing to do." Negan said bluntly.

Razia turned to him and glared, more tears falling from her cheeks, and her fangs were bared.

Negan just glared back, "And what happened to this Jacob?" He stood up and walked over to his bat.

"I killed him. And his friends. After I ran away, I found a couple of places and helped a community out...Jacob found me and held the place hostage, killing innocent people. They then told me to stop it I must feed on the youngest. 'It's them or us.' Jacob told me...I chose them. I set the survivors free but the damage was done, they drove me out, calling me a demon..." Razia looked back at him.

Negan looked at her, "So you don't drink human blood?"

"I'm supposed to, to help with my strength, but...Walker blood is easier and less guilty to drink from." Razia shuddered.

"That's disgusting." Negan scoffed.

"Would you like me to hunt humans?" Razia growled.

"No, but still, must taste like shit." Negan sat back down.

Razia shrugged, "It keeps me alive."

Negan nods and sighs softly. "You're not the only shitty spouse in the room."

Razia looked at him.

"I cheated on my wife...With a looooot of women..." Negan grumbled.

Razia rolled her eyes.

"When I found out she had cancer though...I broke it off...I was with her at the hospital...When she...When she passed...I didn't know what was going on at the time. I just remembered...Seeing her coming back to life...I saved a kid from getting eaten and he told me. I didn't even have the courage to finish her off, I had the kid do it. Then two days later...He gets eaten." Negan pinches the bridge of his nose.

Razia looked at him, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Negan looked at her and walked toward her. He sat at the end of the couch she was on. "I'm sorry for what you went through." He said softly, "And I'm sorry for being a dick. You saved me twice." He moved to gently rub her feet.

Razia moved her feet away and moved to sit next to him.

"At least you broke it off with him." Negan sighed.

"Doesn't make it better."

"At least you didn't sleep with seven women."

"Seven?!"

"Yup."

"Yeah, you sure beat me there."

Negan chuckled and looked at Razia and saw her smile. He moves his arm to rest on the back of the couch behind her frame. He leans in closer to gently stroke her cheek.

Razia turned to look at him and gently traced the scratch on his cheek. "At least it's not too deep."

"I think it makes me look sexy." Negan winked.

Razia laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say." She noticed how close he was getting to her. She froze, not really knowing how to feel.

"So do your abilities include experiencing more pleasure during sex?" He whispered.

"I don't know after I became a vampire I didn't really do anything besides train so I could leave." Razia shrugged.

"You are badass, aren't you?" Negan met her gaze. Negan leaned in closer to press his lips against hers.

Razia didn't know how to feel so she didn't kiss back.

Negan pulled back and looked at her softly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you? I don't think this is a good idea." Razia said softly.

"Doll, all I've been through is pain and loss. I'm so fucking tired of feeling bitter and angry all the goddamn time. When I'm with you, I feel something different. I want to feel something, anything...I swear to you if this becomes long term, I won't ever betray you," Negan took a few strands of her hair in his large hands and stroked it.

Razia looked at him and searched for truth. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I understand. But I don't think I'm the woman to give it to you, you deserve better." She said softly.

"Dollface..." Negan said sadly and cupped her cheeks, Razia held both of his hands and took them off of her cheeks.

"We both really need to rest." She whispered.

Negan looks at her noticed how tired her eyes were and he knew he was the same. "Can I at least cuddle you?" He grinned.

Razia chuckled and shook her head.

"Worth a shot." Negan smiles and kisses her forehead gently. He moved to get off the couch and took her hand and helped her up.

Razia smiled and gently rubbed his arm, "Thank you."

Negan nodded, "Just doing what I do."

Razia smiled and said good night. She walked to her room. Negan watched her leave and walked over to his room as well.

Both of them had a rather peaceful sleep as they dream of each other.


End file.
